


birds of a feather

by canniballistics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes a shining to one of his students, and Tony thinks it's hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> written for [spaceconfessional](http://spaceconfessional.tumblr.com) over on tumblr.

He's got his feet kicked up on the table, completely relaxed by the time someone else walks in, and he spares the intruder only the briefest of waves before going back to his phone. The cabinets behind him clatter, and when the coffee machine starts up, it's more than obvious who the lounge's other occupant is. It piques his interest then, and Tony grins, bidding the cute government teacher a quick farewell before snapping his phone shut and twisting around.

" _So_ ," is the only thing he says, and it would be lying to say there isn't a shit-eating grin on his face.

Clint frowns at him, pours himself a mug of coffee and takes a long draught before responding, "So."

"So," Tony drops his feet to the ground, leaning on the back of his (awful) plastic chair. "I thought- you weren't too hot on the teaching thing."

Another sip, and Clint goes to pour himself some more coffee. "'m not. What would make you think otherwise?"

"I don't believe you." Tony's grin widens as he watches Clint reach into the donut box left on the counter, pull out a bear claw and take an enormous bite. "In fact, I think you like it."

He chews slowly, eyes narrowed as he stares at Tony. His guard has gone up, just a little bit, and Tony can tell he can't figure out why. He can't help inwardly cackling at it. "Uh huh. You still haven't explained why, smart guy."

Tony grabs for his own mug of coffee (it may or may not be his third one in two hours) and takes a loud sip. "Your students. They like your classes. Say you're pretty good to them. In _fact_ ," and he can see that Clint is wide awake now, just trying to keep up a drowsy exterior. "There's one student in particular who you seem to like more than the others."

Clint just groans, goes to rub his hand across his face but forgets he has a pastry in it. The bear claw leaves a smear of frosting across his forehead before slipping out of his fingers and hitting the ground. "Aw, donut." Tony can't tell if it was on purpose or not, a sort of distraction, but he doesn't let it get to him despite how much he wants to crack awful jokes at him.

"Yeah, what was her name? Kate? Kate Bishop?" He watches Clint freeze for just a second as he washes up in the sink before resuming the action, and Tony knows he's won when Clint's shoulders slump just a little. "I overheard her talking about it to her little group of friends in my math class yesterday. I didn't even think there _was_ such a grade as S+. Outside of video games, anyway."

"Yeah, well. She turned in a really good report, okay?" Tony appreciates that Clint isn't going to try to deny it anymore, and the man shrugs as he drinks his coffee. "An A didn't seem like enough."

"Clint. They're in high school. S doesn't exist." Okay, maybe half of it is jealousy. How come _he'd_ never been given a nonexistent good grade when he'd been in school? (It might have had something to do with being brilliant as well as a complete and utter shit, but Tony maintains that he'd deserved it.)

Okay, maybe a lot of it is jealousy. "What'd she even write about, anyway?"

Clint tips his head back as he finishes the last of his coffee, rinses the mug out in the sink. "Advantages and superiority of the bow to all other weapons in the Paleolithic era. It was three pages when I only asked for one."

Tony is speechless, awed by the sheer _nerdiness_ that Clint just confessed to. (Makes a note in the back of his mind to make her solve all the hard equations in class today. Fucking _nerds_.) He's still speechless as Clint moves to leave, and he stops at the door, turns back to look at Tony.

"By the way, last night's Dog Cops was awesome. The part where Sergeant Scruff finally solved that cold case was great. I couldn't believe it was Commander Claws."

The grin is hidden as he leaves, and Tony completely forgets all about nerds talking about bows and arrows. He slams his cup on the table, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Spoilers, you asshole! I didn't get to watch it last night!"

"I know!" comes Clint's muffled voice from the other side of the door, and he leaves Tony howling.


End file.
